


Burning out alive (I forgot about mercy)

by PassionfulAnonymousConfessions



Series: What makes us humans [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Memories, Corporal Punishment, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Sexism, my tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions/pseuds/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions
Summary: As a child Temari was taught strength in the worst possible way, but she doesn't want to repeat it.





	Burning out alive (I forgot about mercy)

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite drabbles. It's just like I'm writing about myself.  
Enjoy!

The heated sand burned her feet to red.   
She could barely hold back tears, her tongue hurt - she bit it, not to shout when she took off her shoes.  
“Be shinobi” she heard Baki's stern voice. “Being kunoichi is not enough.“  
And another voice.   
“You were supposed to guard Gaara. Look what happened! You'll receive appropriate punishment.”

There is no hot sand in Konoha. It doesn't heat up even on the hottest summer afternoons.  
Sun doesn't burn her back and she can travel freely every day. It's way beyond her silly childhood fantasy.  
Shikamaru laughs when she refuses to take off her shoes and walk barefoot in the garden. Shikadai yawns.  
"Mom, what should I take for a trip to Suna?"  
"Sandals" she answers without a moment's thought.  
"Mom, I'm asking seriously!"  
"Take six pairs" Temari insists, remembering all the pain. "The sand is burning hot."


End file.
